A flor do meu jardim
by Mimika chan
Summary: "Como se uma flecha tivesse acertado seu coração, Yuki sentiu o corpo inteiro esquentar. Era ela, Tohru, sua grande esperança, a flor mais bonita de seu jardim."


Fruits Basket pertence a Natsuki Takaya. Este texto é uma fanfic e foi escrito por mero deleite.

Pessoalmente, gosto mais do casal KyoxTohru, mas encontrei um desafio em um outro site e decidi escrever um romance YukixTohru. Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Eles estavam sozinhos em casa, e a chuva caía. O jovem de cabelos negros, sentado na varanda de madeira, espiava as pequenas aves que tremiam nos galhos das árvores. Dentro da casa, na cozinha, uma garota cantava animadamente.<p>

Yuki abriu um sorriso, sentindo-se aquecido pela doce voz, e se deitou no chão. Encarou o céu nebuloso. Estava feliz. Kyo tinha ido ao supermercado e provavelmente esperaria a chuva passar para voltar para casa. Shigure tinha ido para longe, buscando um lugar que lhe desse inspiração para escrever.

"Sozinhos..." pensou o garoto da maldição do rato "Sozinhos e em um dia de chuva... Parece um romance antigo..."

Ele fechou os olhos. Ficou ouvindo o barulho da chuva e a voz distante que cantarolava. Dormiu.

Ao acordar, Yuki percebeu que alguém mexia em seu cabelo. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que Tohru estava sentada ao seu lado, olhando-o com receio.

- Ah! – ela disse, corando um pouco – Desculpe! Estava vendo se não estava com febre...

"Ela estava preocupada comigo..."

O garoto sentou-se, ainda tonto de sono, e encarou a garota. Ela tinha algo no colo. Parecia uma cesta cheia de...

- Bolinhos de arroz?

- É! – disse Tohru, abrindo seu sorriso de sempre – Você estava aqui, deitado... Pensei em fazer algo para comer!

"Ela sempre faz tudo que pode por nós..." pensou Yuki, sorrindo.

- Obrigado. – disse, pegando um dos bolinhos.

Ele se deliciou com o aperitivo e imaginou como teria sido bom se sua mãe tivesse sido tão carinhosa quanto Tohru quando ele estava sob sua guarda. Depois de devanear por alguns segundos, percebeu que a garota o observava atentamente.

- O que foi? – perguntou.

- Não é nada. – ela mentiu, pegando um bolinho para si.

O movimento de sua cabeça fez Yuki dar-se conta de algo. Ele esticou o braço para tocar seus cabelos macios e castanhos.

- So... Sohma-kun? – ela murmurou, corando.

- Está usando a fita que eu te dei. – ele disse, brincando com uma mecha.

- É! – Tohru corou um pouco mais.

- Você fica... Você fica bonita com ela.

Ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos, fazendo com que ela tremesse. Tohru tentou mentir para si mesma, dizendo que tremia de frio, mas... Os olhos de Yuki pareciam tão próximos e brilhantes...

CABRUM!

Um raio despencou pelo céu de repente, fazendo com que Tohru berrasse. Yuki colocou as mãos em seus ombros imediatamente.

- Honda-san, calma! É só um raio.

- Si-sim! – ela disse com os olhinhos brilhando assustados.

Yuki corou por um instante e virou o rosto.

- Yu...Yuki-kun?

Ele estremeceu, e Tohru sentiu o coração bater disparado. E se o Sohma tivesse ficado doente? E se pegasse uma gripe?

Yuki abriu a boca e um som estranho encheu a varanda. Um som que parecia muito um riso. Ele estava rindo!

- Desculpa! Desculpa! – ele disse entre risos – Eu quase nunca rio assim! É que você fica tão meiga com essa cara assustada!

- Hum... Eu... – a garota murmurou, encarando o chão – Mamãe também achava graça quando eu ficava com medo dos trovões...

O garoto parou de rir.

- Ela costumava me pegar no colo e me contar histórias bonitas... Até eu parar de chorar e abrir um sorriso.

Ela acabou abrindo um sorriso fraco com a lembrança. Suas bochechas coraram levemente. Olhando-a assim de perto, Yuki tinha vontade de abraçá-la.

- Tohru... – disse, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça dela – Você não está sozinha.

A garota encarou-o, surpresa.

- Eu estarei aqui com você. Para sempre. Eu... – ele fez uma pausa.

Silêncio.

Em volta deles, até a chuva parou de cair.

- Eu gosto muito de você! – disse o Sohma, abaixando a cabeça imediatamente, como se tivesse dito algo imperdoável.

Não se ouviam mais os raios, e os pássaros estavam calados.

Tohru tocou seu rosto levemente.

- Também gosto de você, Yuki! – disse, abrindo um sorriso gentil e sincero.

Como se uma flecha tivesse acertado seu coração, Yuki sentiu o corpo inteiro esquentar. Era ela, Tohru, sua grande esperança, a flor mais bonita de seu jardim.

"Eu te amo..." eram as palavras que não saiam... Mas que ele ansiava por dizer.

- Eu te...

Yuki estremeceu ao perceber que Tohru o encarava com olhos grandes e curiosos. Precisava ser rápido, antes que lhe faltasse coragem.

- Ô, de casa! – disse Kyo, fechando a porta da frente – Tem alguém aí?

"Mi-se-rá-vel!".

- Tohru! – disse o ruivo, aparecendo na varanda e cumprimentando a garota com um gesto de cabeça – Rato... – disse, enojado, encarando o primo.

Yuki levou a mão ao rosto, estremecendo de raiva.

- Morra! – murmurou, abrindo um sorriso cruel.

- Mas o que eu fiz? – berrou Kyo, levantando o braço para se proteger do chute do primo.

- Não importa!

Yuki lhe deu outro chute e Kyo foi parar no meio da sala de estar.

- Odeio gatos...

Tohru encarava a cena com olhos esbugalhados, mas preferiu não comentar nada. Kyo ficou de pé, resmungando, e foi para a cozinha.

- Cadê o rango? – perguntou.

- Eu fiz bolinhos de arroz! – disse Tohru – Sem nirá!

- Oba!

Ela se levantou, segurando a cesta de oniguiri na mão e correu até a cozinha. Yuki suspirou e encarou o gramado a sua frente.

"Oh!" pensou "Uma flor! E parece que acabou de desabrochar!"

Ele se sentou para admirar a linda flor. Estava sozinha, no meio do jardim, toda molhada pela água da chuva.

"Pequena, mas forte... Como minha Tohru..."

- Sohma-kun? – ouviu alguém chamar.

Ele olhou para trás e viu a expressão tímida de sua querida Honda.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Eu... Eu... – ele suspirou – Esqueça.

Tohru abaixou a cabeça, observando o jardim.

- Uma flor... – disse.

- Não, imagina. É um peixe.

- Hein? – ela o encarou sem entender.

- Foi uma piada... Peixes não sobrevivem fora da água... – disse Yuki, sem ânimo algum.

- Sohma-kun...

- Sim?

- Pode sorrir se quiser. Eu estarei sempre por perto, pertinho de você.

Ele sorriu com a ironia das palavras e olhou Tohru nos olhos. Sentiu que, desde que a tivesse por perto, estaria feliz.

- Tohru...

- Yuki-kun?

- Não... Não é nada...

Ambos olharam o céu que começava a mudar, ficando azul. Nada mais precisava ser dito. O casal ficou sentado na varanda. O silencio só era quebrado pelo gato que suspirava em um canto da cozinha.


End file.
